


【博君一肖】无法挣脱（r）

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博x肖战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: 【博君一肖】无法挣脱（r）*没有剧情，直接开干*后入，无法挣脱的姿势





	【博君一肖】无法挣脱（r）

【博君一肖】无法挣脱（r）  
*没有剧情，直接开干  
————————  
直到被压到冰凉的镜面上时，肖战才堪堪找回一丝理智。  
他跪在练舞室里的落地镜前，被王一博从身后挤进双腿间，滚烫的物事抵在穴口蓄势待发。  
肖战拉开探上自己前胸的一只手，艰难地侧头，试图跟王一博理性探讨一下这件事的不合理性：“把镜子弄脏了怎么办？”  
王一博呲着牙对他笑：“你不往前躲就不会挨到镜子啊。”  
肖战低下头默默看了一眼离镜面不到一寸的下身，又感受了一下身后不断把自己往前逼的滚烫，没忍住翻了个白眼：“那你倒是也别往前啊。”  
王一博却挑衅一般往前一撞，直接将头部挤进了他臀缝。  
“啊啊——”  
肖战下意识地就要躲，又还惦记着不能弄脏了镜子，在距离镜面只剩毫厘的位置生生停顿住，后穴也因此将王一博的头部整个含了进去。  
王一博将下巴搁在他肩上，依旧是笑嘻嘻的：“我前面是肖老师，肖老师前面才是镜子，所以我可以往前没关系，肖老师顶住就好。”  
“……你脸真大。”肖战简直被他的不要脸惊呆了。  
王一博却故意曲解他的意思，往前压了压，与他脸颊相贴：“没有吧？我记得肖老师一直以来都说我脸小的。”  
肖战没好气地说：“是啊，我从前怎么这么眼瞎呢……啊！”  
他说话时王一博便突然将整个下身送了进去。  
肖战不能往前躲，便只好僵在原处全盘接受了那物事的入侵。  
他大口地喘着气，从腰到小腹一下都紧绷着，生怕受不住王一博的攻势直接扑到镜面上。  
王一博却好似完全不在意他的紧张，一边开始抽送一边伸手去捏他胸前的一点。  
他一向不吝于在情事上卖力，撞得肖战两块臀肉“啪啪”直响，手下的小东西也在他的玩弄下渐渐挺立。  
“啊！哈啊……嗯——”  
肖战被他玩得一阵酥麻，含着胸往后躲，却撞在了王一博胸膛上，连带着下身也往下沉，甬道将身体里的巨物吸得更深。  
“它也硬了。”王一博将他的乳头按进乳晕里，看着它又弹回挺立的状态，像是十分满意一般又掐了掐。  
“……你他妈玩够没？！”肖战狠狠地从镜子里去瞪他，却因眼尾泛了红，声线也带了些许因情欲而生的沙哑，如此在王一博看来倒像是引诱一般。  
“还没。”王一博说着钳着他的下巴，对着镜子用手指抹掉他眼角一滴眼泪，“别哭啊肖老师，眼泪飘到镜子上也会脏的。”  
“……”  
方才只是抬眼去瞪王一博，现下被强迫着直视镜子里的画面，肖战干脆闭上了眼。  
开玩笑，谁要看自己被压着干的模样。  
王一博也不逼他，甚至十分贴心地捡起方才扔在一边的一顶针织帽戴到他头上，将帽檐卷下来盖住了他的眼睛。然后咬着他的耳垂低声说道：“肖老师可得跪稳了，你再往前一点就会蹭到镜子的。”  
“哈啊——”  
不等肖战作任何答复，他便开始大开大合地肏干，一手探下去抚慰人的前端。  
起初像是当真记着不能往前蹭脏了镜子，肖战一直强迫自己杵在原地，在身后不知轻重的撞击下微微发着抖。  
后来像是因为被拢着下身，觉得没那么容易蹭脏镜子了，他便稍稍放松了一点，结果下一秒便被撞得往前扑去，胸前的挺立骤然贴上冰凉的镜面，他忍不住瑟缩了一下，喉咙里发出几声呜咽。  
王一博又去咬他的耳朵：“舒服吗战哥？”  
“啊……舒……嗯……舒服个屁……”肖战磕磕绊绊地骂着，“你……你搞快……啊……快点……等下来人了……呃啊——”  
蕈头擦过某处，肖战的音调陡然一扬，被王一博握在手里的前身也跟着涨大了一圈。  
“行。”王一博知道是找到地方了，挑了挑眉，“那我就快点了。”  
“你——啊！嗯——”  
抽送速度骤然加快，每一次碾过那一处，肖战都是一阵颤栗，后穴也反射性地绞紧。  
“不……不行……太快了……啊……”  
王一博叼起他后颈的一小块肉：“不是你要我快点的吗？”  
“不……啊啊啊……”  
前后夹击下，快感迅速堆叠，肖战又被蒙着双眼，视觉被剥夺后身上便更加敏感，被王一博碰过的地方都泛起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你好像快到了。”王一博突然在他耳边说。  
肖战整个人一颤，生生忍住了泄身的冲动，后方也是突然一绞。  
王一博被他咬得险些就缴了械，在他后颈那块皮肤上咬了一口：“你干嘛？要把我也吸射吗？”  
肖战摇头，喘着粗气说：“镜子……会脏。”  
王一博：“……你怎么这么能操心呢？”  
他还是捡起地上的外套遮在了肖战和镜子之间，却不告诉他，只是一边做着最后几次冲刺一边说：“那你可得忍住了，这要是射到镜子上，全天下都知道你被我压在舞蹈室里干了。”  
“不行……别……呜……一博，别这样……啊……王老师……一博老师……一博哥哥……呜呜唔唔……”  
见这人像是真的紧张急了，不断示弱什么都叫出来了，王一博终于忍无可忍地掰过他的头堵住了他的嘴。手在他前端用力蹭过，抽出下身往他两腿间一送，跟他一起射在了提前垫好的衣服上。  
完了，柜门堵不住了。  
高潮的恍惚中，肖战居然还有空这样想道。  
王一博将他头上的针织帽扯下来，肖战眯了眯眼才适应了舞蹈室里的光线。  
一睁眼就看到王一博从镜子里看着他，一脸挤兑的笑容。  
肖战这才后知后觉地打量了一圈周身——镜子上除开几块凝结的小水珠并没有其他痕迹，倒是身旁摊着一件外套，上头沾满了白浊。  
肖战一下子明白过来，无奈地看了王一博一眼：“你就会吓唬你哥。”  
王一博眉头一扬：“哪有要吓唬你。”  
肖战眼皮一掀，白眼都懒得再翻一个：“有没有你自己心里清楚。”  
“我真的没有。”王一博说着突然凑近他耳边，压低了声：“我只是觉得，肖老师紧张的时候特别性感。”  
“……王一博！”

-完-


End file.
